Unpretty Rapstar
Detalles thumb|300px *'Título:' Unpretty Rapstar/ 언프리티 랩스타 *'Título en español:' Rapera Poco Agraciada *'País de Origen:' Corea del Sur *'Cadena:' MNET *'Género:' Programa de Talentos, Reality Show, Rap *'Tiempo de duración:' 90 minutos aprox. *'Número de temporadas:' 2 *'Emisión:' 20 de Enero de 2015 - Presente Sinopsis Es el primer programa de supervivencia de Rap femenino que hará su debut en Mnet. El objetivo de "Unpretty Rapstar" es producir el Primer Álbum Recopilatorio de Raperas en Corea. Cada episodio, los principales productores del país presentará una nueva canción, y las chicas competirán por la oportunidad de grabar en la pista. Los concursantes tendrán que superar una serie de intensas misiones que pondrán a prueba sus límites. Temporada 1 *'Periodo de emisión:' 29-Enero-2015/19-Marzo-2015 *'Transmisión:' Jueves 11:00 PM *'No. de Episodios:' 8 Conductores * San E Participantes Lista completa: *Cheetah (Ganadora) *Jessi (Lucky J) (2do Lugar) *Yuk Ji Dam (3er Lugar) *Jimin (AOA) (Semifinalista) *Kisum (Semifinalista) *Jolly V (Semifinalista) *Lil Cham *Tymee *Jace (Miss $) Eliminadas: #Lil Cham (En el 4to capitulo) # Jace (Miss $) (Entra en el capitulo 4, y es eliminada en el capitulo 6) # Tymee (En el 6 capitulo es eliminada junto a Jace) Productores e Invitados: * Zico (Block B) Track 1 * Verbal Jint Track 2 y 3 * Seulong (2AM) Participa en el Track 2 * Kang Nam (M.I.B)Participa en el Track 3 * Meta Track 4 * D.O Track 5 * Nuck participa en el Track 4 * San E participa en el Track 5 * Taewan participa en el Track 5 * Ailee participa en el Track 6 * Mc Mong Track 6 Misiones: 1ra Canción All Nigth: Productor Zico de Block B, Capitulos 1 y 2: 1a Misión: Las chicas deben auto presentarse en 100 segundos cada una y filmar un MV. El jurado fueron ellas mismas que resulto como perdedora a Jessi y como ganadora a Jimin después de un desempate hecho por San E 2a Misión: Presentarse junto a Zico en un Club, Ji Dam no pudo participar en esta prueba ya que es menor de edad, Los grupos fueron 1 Equipo Jimin, Kisum y Lil Cham, El 2 Equipo Cheetah, Tymee y Jolly V, las ganadoras fueron el El primer equipo, Cheetah, Tymee y Jolly V eliminadas. 3a Misión: Rapear las lineas que les corresponde en la canción producida, Ji Dam se le dio la oportunidad de participar en esta misión, la cual resulto ganando es decir que es la primera miembro que aparecerá en el disco. 2da Canción Good Star Ft. Seulong Y 3ra Canción My Type Ft. Kangnam Productor Verbal Jint, Capitulos 3 y 4: 1a Misión: Las chicas escucharon las dos canciones junto a Seulong y Kangnam, al final las chicas debían escoger porque canción deberían competir, por My Type compitieron Cheetah, Ji Dam, Ki sum, Jessi y Lil Cham, Mientras que por Good Star Jimin, Jolly V y Tymee, pasarían dos raperas de cada canción para finalmente solo quedar una participante. Las de My Type son Cheetah y Jessi, Mientras que las de Good Star son Jimin y Tymee. Al final la ganadora fue Jimin. 2a Mision: Se presentaran las dos finalistas y su cantante invitado en un teatro y la gente escogerá a quien prefiere, con unos votos 88 V.S 56, Jessi se robo la atención por su poder con el publico pero aun así Verbal Jint estaba muy confuso ya que Cheetah tenia muy buena letra y se conectaba con Kangnam al final decidió que fueran las dos las que hicieran parte de My Type. Desafió de eliminación: Lucha 1 V.S 1 las chicas debían enfrentarse entre si en un desafio de rimas, las perdedoras quedaban como nominadas a ser la 1a eliminada, las batallas fueron Jace Vs Tymee, Jessi Vs Lil Cham, Jolly V Vs Kisum, Cheetah Vs Jidam Vs Jimin, las ganadoras de cada batalla fueron Tymee, Jessi, Jolly V y Cheetah, tendrían como premio escoger a los productores para la siguiente canción Tymee y Jessi escogieron a D.O mientras que Jolly V y Cheetah escogieron a Meta, al final los productores escogerían entre las eliminadas miembros para competir por su canción D.O escogió a Jidam y Kisum, Mientras que Meta escogió a Jimin y Finalmente Jace. La primera eliminada fue Lil Cham. 4# T4SA Feat Nuck 5# Super Star Feat San E Las chicas deben presentarse en grupo en un teatro con 500 personas, al final se escogerían solo dos las persona escogidas por los productores y las personas escogidas por el publico, Mc Meta escogio a Cheetah y D.O a Jessi, ambas también fueron las mas votadas por el publico, así que se escogieron al segundo lugar fueron Jimin y Kisum. La siguiente misión fue una pelea 1vs1, entre Cheetah Vs Jimin y Jessi Vs Kisum, la ganadora colaboraría con el invitado de cada canción al final la ganadora fue Kisum para sorpresa de todos grabando la canción Superstar con San E, Al igual que la pelea entre Cheetah y Jimin, Al final gano Jimin para sorpresa de todos sacando su segunda canción. 2do Desafió de eliminación: Trabajo en equipo las chicas deben presentarse en parejas, los grupos fueron: Jessi y Jidam, Cheetah y Jolly V, Tymee y Jace, Jimin y Kisum, Se enfrentarían a un grupo de 15 jurados profesionales del Hip Hop, el 1 lugar fue Jessi y Jidam, el segundo Jimin y Kisum, el tercero fue Cheetah y Jolly V. Siendo la pareja eliminada la de Jace y Tymee. Semifinal: Como nos tienen acostumbrados el programa disputaría una final 1 vs 1, los jueces serían los 200 espectadores, las chicas se presentarian con una canción original de la participante con el tema principal "Verdadero yo" La lucha fue Jimin vs Cheetah, Jessi Vs Jolly V y Jidam Vs Kisum, Cheetah presento su canción llamada "Como 07" mientras que Jimin presento "Puss" feat Iron, la votación fue un 149 con 43 ganando Cheetah, el segundo duelo Jessi y Jolly V, Jessi presento "Unpretty Dreams" y Jolly V "In front of the mirror", la votación fue 154 vs 37, ganando Jessi. El ultimo duelo fue Jidam y Kisum, Jidam presento "On & On" feat Baek Ah Yeon y Kisum presento To MOM Feat Insooni Al final la votación fue 102 vs 95 ganando Jidam. Final: 6# Track Feat Ailee Las chicas debían presentarse junto Ailee para su presentación final, después se enfrentarían a los mismos jueces la audiencia, después de mucho se informo que el productor era Mc Mong, la votación final fue 82, 71 y 47. Quedando en primer lugar Cheetah, Segundo Lugar Jessi y Tercer lugar Jidam. Después se volvió a votar el tercer lugar fue con 79 votos Jidam, la final se disputa entre Cheetah y Jessi 130 vs 176, la ganadora al final fue Cheetah. Curiosidades * PD Jeon Kyung Nam que estaba a cargo del casting para "Unpretty Rapstar" comentó: "Siempre ha sido difícil para las raperas darse a conocer en el mundo del hip hop que está dominado por los hombres. Queríamos apoyar los sueños de nuestros raperas femeninas, dándoles un escenario en el que mostrar plenamente sus habilidades " * Jessi expresó su ira con un rap en el episodio 2 de Unpretty Rapstar, '''Dedicado especialmente a Jolly, Tymee y Lil Cham. * Jimin al principio fue degrada por las demás participantes por ser un idol, y porque no supo improvisar pero con el tiempo empezó a ser elogiada por los demás. Por su buen manejo de cámara y por su obvia popularidad. * El MC San E que también participaba como MC en '''Show me the Money 3 (En el equipo de Swings) es ahora MC también de Unpretty Rapstar. * El MC San E tiene un favoritismo por Jimin, diciendo que: 'Todas aquí son Unpretty Rapstars (Raperas no bonitas) menos Jimin que es una Pretty Rapstar (Rapera bonita)', Aunque también le pregunto por que asistió al programa si no lo necesita, Jimin dijo que lo hacia por vivir la experiencia. * El programa cambio de formato, ahora las concursantes que sean eliminadas serán reemplazadas por nuevas raperas (solo ocurrio en una ocasión) * La mayoría de las participantes participaron en el programa Show Me The Money en diferentes temporadas, Las únicas que no participaron en este programa fueron Jimin, Jessi y Lil Cham. * Jessi admitió que cree que tendrá una rivalidad con Tymee, y parece ser que también busca tenerlo con Lil Cham y Jolly V. * Yuk Ji Dam dijo que sabría que Jessi demostraría su ira por ser la primera eliminada así que lo puso en su rap para la canción Yes Or Not, antes de que esta lo hiciera, dejando sorprendidos por su buena intuición. * Kisum tiene miedo de Jessi, ya que siempre hace lo que esta le dice y lo hace asustada. * Lil Cham trato de ser intimidante ya que le dijo que no le importaba ninguna otra perra. * Seulong de 2AM y Kang Nam de M.I.B aparecieron en el programa y aparecerán como invitados en el álbum como vocalistas del Track 2 y 3 Respectivamente. * En el tercer capitulo, El grupo que competía por la canción Good Start fue duramente criticado por San E y los demás por una mala puesta en escena. * Kang Nam dijo que no quería trabajar con Jessi pero si con Jimin, San E le dijo eso a Jessi y ella le dijo que quería lanzarse al odio y el dijo que no, después concluyo con un señalamiento diciéndole que no era su tipo, al final el mostró un cambio en su opinión y dijo que Jessi era única y se sobreponía en la presentación, y prefirió a ella sobre Yuk Ji Dam, Y después ambos tuvieron un muy buen desenvolvimiento en el escenario. * La nueva participante que reemplazara a la eliminada, sera Jace de Miss $. * Kangnam mostros interes por Cheetah. * Las canciones 2# y 3# entraron a el Top 10 del Gaon Chart, My Type en el numero 3 y Good Star en el puesto 1, ademas ambas canciones han sido las mas descargadas en Korea en su semana de lanzamiento. * Jolly V y Tymee se les presento la oportunidad de un duelo 1 a 1 Tymee se mostro en contra de la idea pero después acepto provocando un gran duelo de rap entre ambas, en la que Tymee le dijo cerca a Jolly V, Y Jolly V le dijo wannabe a Tymee por sus épocas en las que se hacia llamar E.via. * Jessi se mostró furiosa al ver que salvaron a Jimin y Kisum, que las ve como chicas "bonitas" no raperas de verdad y se mostró bastante triste al ver como era eliminada Tymee. * Asistieron a la final, La mama de Jessi, Kisum y Cheetah, el padre de Kisum, las compañeras de AOA de Jimin, Choa y Seolhyun. * Tres personas colaboraron en diferentes tracks La 15& Baek Ah Yerin, Iron el segundo lugar de Show Me The Money 3 y Insooni la cantante veterana. * San E les pregunto a las eliminadas ¿quien les gustaría que ganara? Jimin, Kisum, Jolly V y Lil Cham dijieron que Cheetah, Mientras que Jace, Tymee y Jidam dijeron que Jessi. * Jessi lloro y admitió que siempre su gran rival Cheetah, por eso no le molestaba que ella ganara y estaba feliz. Ademas dijo que se estaba arrepentida de hace la famosa escena "We not are team, this is a competion" ya que aunque estaba furiosa Lil Cham le mostro su cariño en la final que la hizo sentir mal por haberse comportado así, ademas dijo que Jace y Tymee merecían haber estado en la final y que todos fueron como una familia. * Se insinuo que habría una segunda temporada ya que le preguntarían a Tymee, que si abría una segunda temporada ella volvería, Tymee dijo que es muy cansante, Jimin dijo que seria una buena idea y recomendó a Chanmi la maknae de AOA, Jolly V dijo que quería ser la MC, Cheetah dijo que el programa no es juego y es algo enserio, Jidam dijo que se prepararan mentalmente ya que es realmente difícil, Jessi bromeo diciendo que iba a juzgar a las que llegaran en la segunda temporada. * A pesar de la controversia y las criticas hacia el tema de Jimin de AOA "Puss" Ft IRON en la semifinal del programa, el single se mantuvo mas de dos semanas completas en el puesto numero #1 de los charts de musica online, logrando un All Kill estando en la cima de la musica digital junto a Miss A y EXO; Despues de un mes de haber sido lanzado, aun sigue en los tops 10 de lo charts, siendo el single mas exitoso del programa. * La popularidad del programa provoco que cada una de las chicas saliera en diferentes programas de variedades, e incluso provoco que muchos lanzaran diferentes singles y colaboraciones, Kisum, Jace y Lil Cham colaboraron con Bora para un futuro CF, mientras que Jimin lanzo una Sub unidad con un miembro del futuro grupo de la FNC N FLYING , Jessi colaboro en el Comeback de J.Y Park y saco un single solista, Kisum También apareció en varias revistas y en programas de variedades, al igual que Tymee mientras que Jidam Participa en el OST de School 2015. Galería Temporada 1 10922443 1018326054849036 681825677595028306 n.jpg Cheetah_Season1.jpg Jimin_Season1.jpg JollyV_Season1.jpg Kisum_Season1.jpg Lil Cham_Season1.jpg Tymee_Season1.jpeg Yuk Ji Dam_Season1.jpg Jace_Season1.jpg Jessi_Season1.jpg j.png Temporada 2 *'Periodo de Emisión:' 11 de Septiembre de 2015 - Presente *'Transmisión:' Viernes 11:00 PM *'No. de episodios:' TBA Conductor: *San E Participantes thumb|317x317px Lista completa: * YuBin (Wonder Girls) * Hyolyn (SISTAR) * Yezi (Fiestar) * Gil Me (CLOVER) * Kasper (Play The Siren) * KittiB * Heize * Truedy * SUA * Jeon Ji Yoon (4minute) Elimidas * Ash B * Ahn Soo Min Misiones Track 1 No hubo misiones para elegir a la ganadora del track dado que este tema fue una colaboración de todas las participantes de Unpretty Rapstar 2. Sin embargo la 1er misión sirvió para eliminar a 2 miembros para el track 2 y 3 (una siendo la peor de la misión y la otra eliminada por la mejor). Track 2 y 3 '1er Misión' La primera misión consistió en grabar un video de una sola toma con las once participantes, esta misión se llevo a acabo con la grabación del 1er track. Al final las participantes votaron por la mejor y la peor y de esa forma se escogió la ganadora quien tenia la oportunidad de eliminara a otra miembro: Yubin recibió 1 voto, HEIZE 4 votos y Truedy 6 votos siendo la ganadora. La peor sería eliminada para la siguiente ronda: HEIZE recibió 1 voto mientras que Hyolyn 10 siendo ella la eliminada. Truedy decidió eliminar a SUA. Productores invitados: D.O. (Lee Hyun Do) Director: Hong Won Ki Eliminadas de la siguiente ronda: Hyolyn, SUA (Eliminada de Truedy) Ganadora: Truedy '2da Misión' La segunda misión fue dividida en dos partes. Son dos canciones: la primera es una canción de amor propio y la segunda es una canción de amor por la música. Cada canción es con una colaboración de una rapera. Cada una de las 9 participantes en esta ronda serán evaluadas por el Productor y las raperas invitadas, y ellos elegirán a una ganadora para cada canción; además la audiencia de 2000 personas votará por sus favoritas. Las finalistas, que serán 4, y se enfrentarán en una batalla individual para las dos canciones. Dentro de las condiciones de la misión está que cada canción debe tener como máximo a 5 personas para la batalla, y así quedaron conformados los grupos. Grupo 1 - Track 2: Kasper, YuBin , KittiB, Yezi, Heize Grupo 2 - Track 3: Ash B, Gil Me, Truedy, Ahn Soo Min Después del primer ensayo Jessi y Cheetah eliminan a una persona por grupo. Las personas eliminadas antes de la presentación fueron: Yezi y Ash B. Después de la presentación, para el Grupo 1 la finalista por el público y por Verbal Jint fue YuBin y la segunda finalista escogida por Verbal Jint fue Heize. Aunque las votaciones del público revelaron que KittiB fue la segunda con más votos en este grupo y Kasper quedo en 4to. Para el Grupo 2 la finalista por el público y por Verbal Jint fue Truedy y segunda finalista escogida por Verbal Jint fue Gil Me siendo también la segunda por el público mientras que Ahn Soo Min quedo en tercer lugar. Truedy fue la ganadora por las votaciones del público entre todas las participantes. Finalistas - Track 2: YuBin vs. Heize* Finalistas - Track 3: Truedy* vs. Gil Me Productores invitados: Verbal Jint Artistas invitadas para la colaboración: Cheetah y Jessi; Wheesung y Verbal Jint *'Ganadora del track 2: Heize' *'Ganadora del track 3: Truedy' 'Track 3' '1ra Misión' Ésta es una misión eliminatoria 1:1. Se dividieron en parejas para competir entre sí: * Heize (1,071 votos) Vs. KittiB (1,286 votos)* * Hyolyn (1,120 votos)* Vs. Kasper (760 votos) * Truedy (1,521 votos)* Vs. Ahn Soo Min (1,125 votos) * Gil Me (1,487 votos)* Vs. Ash B (711 votos) * YuBin (2,149 votos)* Vs. SUA (1,167 votos)* Vs. Yezi (582 votos) Se realiza una votación en línea donde la audiencia escoge a las ganadoras de cada ronda. Las 5 que perdieron se enfrentan en una batalla. * Heize Vs. Kasper Vs. Ahn Soo Min Vs. Ash B Vs. Yezi Los productores invitados tienen el derecho de salvar a tres personas, las dos restantes quedan eliminadas del Show. Al final se anunció la entrada de una participante: Jeon Ji Yoon (4minute). Productores invitados: Zico y Mad Clown Ganadora: YuBin *'Eliminadas de UR2: Ahn Soo Min y Ash B' Evolución de las Participantes Álbum 'Audiencia' Fuente: Nielsen Korea Galería Temporada 2 CNbEUmOWsAAnirP.jpg Ahn Soo Min Season 2.jpg Ash B Season 2.jpg GilMe Season 2.jpg Heize Season 2.jpg Hyolin Season 2.jpg Kasper Season 2.jpg Kitti B Season 2.jpg Truedy Season 2.jpg Sua Season 2.jpg Yezi Season 2.jpg Yubin Season 2.jpg s.png Enlaces * Pagina Oficial de Mnet Temporada 1 * Pagina Oficial de Mnet Temporada 2 * Twitter Oficial SMTM y Unpretty Rapstar Categoría:KProgramas Categoría:Mnet